Death Oneechan
by vannadear
Summary: Duo Maxwell, the clever braided cutie just so happens to have an Older sister named Vanna Maxwell. References to 'Coyote Ugly' and 'Tenchi Muyo'
1. Preface

Okay, after my deep depression last night, over not being able to write a le-lemon :: sniff:: I got all hyper, cause I downed at least 75 of a 2 liter Mountain Dew bottle, this is the result, and I warn you guys, it's kind of confusing, I put myself into it, yup, and I used Celtic mythology, cause I don't own any Japanese occult books, (do they even have those?) eh, never-mind, on with the story,  
Vanna . 

**Title:** Death Onee-chan  
**Author:** used to be Duette Maxwell or just Vanna, now Vanna Maxwell  
**Pairings:** sheesh, people this is just my intro, there's no implying of any pairings because there are no pilots in the story yet.  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai in the future, probably going to be R, but not in this point. AU definitely, some Washuu (Tenchi Muyo) references, because I wanted a lab like hers.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except, for Vanna Maxwell, Miss L, and my Gundam (Scatha). I use Celtic mythology, and general occult references; the story got thought up in my caffeine addled brain last night.

**Character Information**

Vanna Maxwell

Age: 16

Codename: 'White Lady 1 Pilot 08

Height: 5'1"

Eyes: jade green

Hair: dark chestnut/auburn streaks, reaching mid-calf, half up in a braided bun. Shaggy bangs covering eyes.

Origin: Found wandering around on colony Lagrange point 2, at the age of five by a young Scientist known at Ms. L. Who had been visiting a colleague, she adopted Vanna, and they moved from the Colonies to a secluded Isle in Scotland. Vanna was home taught by benevolent Ms. L in all aspects of life: self defense, computer hacking, piloting, seduction, and Celtic magicks. Ms. L's male counterparts had never believed her won mackigal abilities and so they doubted Vanna's supposed training in the matters of magick and seduction. L was certain her 'daughter' would prove herself to the skeptical old scientists, and her confidence grew in Vanna as her training did; the girl's thirst for knowledge was unmatched. At the age of fourteen; Vanna received her Gundam 'Scatha' and took the Moniker 'White Lady' but better known as Pilot 08.

Uniform: Emperor purple knee high laced boots, matching tank top and ¾ length cardigan sweater. Black spandex shorts reaching mid-thigh. 

**Gundam Specifications and Markings**

Scatha 2 is white, with silver trim, headdress has a crescent moon, points facing upward, has wings resembling that of a Fairy, and they are colored a pearly white and pearlescent blue.

Weapons: sword strapped right to left diagonally to the back, metal can heat up and slice through almost anything, and a double-bladed battle ax which can also turn into an energy weapon.

Instructor Dana 3 Llewellyn:

Age: 30

Height: 5' 4"

Hair: curly copper, worn in a loose braid, reaching mid-back

Eyes: hazel, wears silver wire-rimmed glasses

Background: Raised Vanna as her own, on the Isle of Skye 4 Scotland, long time companions with the other doctors, thinks of her charge as family.

Now on to the Story!

Death Onee-chan prologue

A dark figure flipped off a three story balcony, the only noticeable feature being the long hair twisting artfully around landing skillfully on the grass below, checking if her backpack is secure, before running quickly into the woods, reaching a supposed 'clearing' she take out a presses a button on her watch, and now standing in the Clearing is a Mobile Suit, Gundam to be precise, kneeling on one knee, waiting for her mistress. "Hey Scatha babe, ya miss me?" she says quietly. She opens the top of her wristwatch and presses a button. Now, instead of the cold silence there's Alarms, burning materials and screams filling the air.

Opening the cockpits hatch, strapping herself in the harness and securing her backpack behind the chair, she starts flipping switches for the startup sequence, before flying away to a remote safe-house in the center of the woods in Tacoma, Colorado. She lands behind the house and climbs down from the Cockpit, and activating the cloaking devices. Running over to an Oak Tree, she opens a secret Panel at the base of the Tree, revealing a small keyboard, she types in the access code and a door appears on the tree trunk. She turns the knob and enters; the door disappearing after it is closed.

There is a huge console in the center of the 'room' slightly translucent, and a floating cushion, in front of it, Library's of Books on all sort subjects surround the 'walls' occult, geography, math, you name it, a Queen sized bed is off the one corner covered in black, silver, and blood red, not to mention the violet colored crushed velvet cushions, laying everywhere, in the space.

beep beep

Vanna Maxwell, sighed and shrugged off her back pack, which plopped onto one of the velvet cushions, before walking over to the floating cushion, sitting down, and typing in a few commands on the translucent keyboard, making a second screen appear, this one holding the image of a beautiful woman, with Curly red hair and honey colored eyes, covered by a pair of thin-framed glasses. "My 'White Lady' did, your mission go as planned?" she spoke with a thick Irish accent, the Five Shadows standing behind her step forward. Revealing a Man with a claw, one with what looks to have a mushroom for hair, a tall bald man, one with a black nose, and another with a pointy mustache. Vanna Smirked, "Yes L, mission accomplished, what? Are you showing me off to your colleagues? Is there another mission? C'mon don't leave me hanging."

The woman on the screen smiled. "You have a brother, my lady."

THUNK

the six people on the screen laughed and closed the vid-screen.

L turned around, facing Dr. G," So, you're God of Death against my White Lady? I assure you, siblings are not all there cracked up to be"

T. B. C.

1White Lady : in Celtic legend known to all as the dryad of death; identified with the queen of the dead, the crone form of the goddess, and death, destruction and annihilation.

2 Scatha: in Celtic "she who strikes fear" Underworld goddess, land of scath, dark goddess, goddess of the destroyer aspect. A warrior woman and prophetess, who lived in Scotland, on the Isle of Skye, and taught the martial arts, patron of blacksmiths, healing, magic, prophecy, and martial arts.

3 Dana: Major, Mother goddess, patrons of, wizards, waters, wells, prosperity, and plenty, magic and wisdom.

4 Isle of Skye, It doesn't really exist, it's a mythical place where Scatha resides.

so how'd you guys like it? Write me back and tell me!


	2. The Violet Fox

Title: Death Onee-chan part 1  
  
Author: Vanna Maxwell  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Pairings: sliggghhtttt1+2, sorry guyz, but no 3+4, it's gonna be 8+3 and 4+?,   
5+?, my friend doesn't like Q and Tro together, so for just this fic Im   
pairing me and Trowa together.  
  
Disclaimer: I saw Coyote Ugly last night and THAT MOVIE RULES, so I don't own   
any thing i use form that film, I don't own the G-Boys either, but I do own   
my Gundam, the name of the bar, my homeland, l, and myself so there : P  
  
Warning(s): 'Coyote Ugly' spoilers, sorta, shounen ai, AU, swearing,   
  
/.../ thoughts or song lyrics  
  
"....." speech  
  
*********************************************************  
Death Onee-Chan part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo Maxwell sighed as he walked through downtown Tacoma.  
  
This had to be the most boring little town he and the other pilots had been   
to yet.  
  
/Hmmmmmmm, a bar?/  
  
/'Violet Fox'. Sounds okay, but there an awful lot of noise coming from   
inside, I'd better get the others, and tell them about it, could be a kick   
ass time/  
  
Duo smiled and wandered off into the night, in the direction of there current   
residents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vanna took in the amount of patrons at the Bar. Music was blaring out of the   
jukebox while her fellow bartenders danced on the bartop.  
  
"Two doubles. Jimmy."  
  
She took out the bottles and twirled them around twice before filling the two   
shot glasses to the brim.  
  
Continuing to fill orders she didn't notice the five young men enter the   
raving crowds.  
  
She still recalled when she had taken this job, as undercover work of course.  
  
/**Flashback**  
  
"Hey! Everybody SHUT-UP, I'd like to introduce my new girl, Scorpio, She's   
Deadly to the touch and serves only the best dose of poison."  
  
She waved and went up to the bar, oh no, she didn't need to get used to it,   
it was a general part of her training, and she didn't even have to change,   
For this one.   
  
She smirked and downed a double. Pouring another and tossing it down the bar   
in between the dancers, legs.  
  
She was /really/ starting to like this mission./  
  
Hair swinging wildly she jumped up onto the bartop, grabbing the mic and   
began singing, dancing in time with Jersey.  
  
/ I , I will survive, Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive/  
  
she swayed her hip in time to the music as the crowds whistled and she slid   
down the length of the bar, coming to stop infront of a group of five boy   
whom she instantly recognized as the five other gundam pilots, /Hmmm a little   
young aren't we boys/  
  
She crawled infront of a tall one with a weird hairstyle. Handing the   
microphone to Jersey she reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of rum.   
Grabbing the tall guy and bending him over the bar, pouring the liquid into   
his mouth, then pouring some in her own, The boy nearly died on the spot, his   
friends all shocked. I smirked.  
  
"So, whose next?"  
  
But before they could answer, an older guy asked me from the side, " Hey, can   
I get some water?"  
  
I put the bottle behind the bar, backflipped into a standing position and   
grabbed the megaphone. Flipping the switch I held it in one hand the   
squirter in the other, and screamed into the megaphone. " HEY! DO WE SERVE   
WATER IN THIS BAR?!!" before opening the rush of water on the guy, as the   
patrons chanted " HELL NO H20, HELL NO H20!" I smiled and dropped both items,   
climbing back onto the bar and dancing infront of the 5 /very/shocked boys. I   
smiled as I twirled around, Jersey coming through my legs, I glanced at the   
tall one, whose mouth was still open, in shock.  
  
I saw on of them, he had a long braid, jumping around, he was /really/   
getting into this.   
  
I jumped behind the bar, and started pouring drinks, leaning over to talk to   
the 'braid boy' as I poured six, evens.  
  
" so what brings you here?" I asked amused, pushing a drink to each of them   
and tossing one back my self.  
  
Each had there own response to my question, one with dark, wild hair grunted.   
A blond one smiled and tentatively took a sip,"um, were just uh out for the   
night." /hehee, this one is definitely not a liquor drinker/  
one with a black ponytail looked at the dancers in disgust. and actually said   
to me: " It is dishonorable to dance on a bartop, nataku would be displeased."  
  
I saw red. simply put and stood up on the bar.  
  
I grabbed Mr. pony tail and I grabbed the Mic. Hauling him onto the bar with   
me, I could tell he was surprised at my strength.  
  
" Hey everybody!"  
  
My friends stopped dancing and jumped behind the bar, they knew what was   
coming, they smirked. The crowd shut up. I put my arm around the kid, he was   
frozen in shock. " This, kid.." I paused, asking him.   
" What's your name cutie?" he nearly passed out. " Wu-Wufei." I smiled and   
pinched his cheek. " This Kid, Wufei said he doesn't like what we do here at   
the 'Violet Fox' , well what do we say to that girls?" My fellow 'foxes' all   
howled, grabbing pitchers of ice water and sliding them down the bar to me,   
each girl holding one, I smirked and took a bottle of Vodka, taking a sip,   
before pouring it on the bar, I took a lighter from my pocket and lit it,   
blowing out into the crowd, catching the bartop on fire. I took the picture   
and doused Wufei in the water, he was freaking out. I held him close to me   
and whispered in his ear "15, year old Gundam pilots shouldn't be in here   
with the big girls." And tossed him back to his friends, Wufei stared at me,   
sputtering, eyes widened in shock. His friends all looked at him and me, the   
other girls dot on the bar, dancing, and poured water over themselves dousing   
out the flames. I bowed with a flourish then hopped off the bar, infront of   
the guys, I grabbed them and hauled them outside with me, they were all   
shocked by my strength, especially the one with the cold blue gaze.  
  
I dragged them all out of the bar, nodding to Steve, the bouncer as I passed   
him.  
  
Stopping in an alleyway I let go of them.  
  
"So, what brings 5 , 15 year old Gundam Pilots to a bar at 12 am?" I asked.  
  
The one with the glare stepped forward. Gun trained on me.  
  
I smiled at him. And looked at the one with the bang, what a weeriiddd   
hairstyle.  
  
"Sheesh, calm down spandex boy, I'm not an enemy, I'm just a fellow pilot,   
the best to be exact."  
  
I bow, hair swishing sround me and hold out a hand, " Vanna Maxwell at your   
service, I also go by White Lady, Scorpio, or Pilot 08, and I am, very   
pleased to meet you."  
  
This shocked glare-boy, and braid boy, the hottie with the bang just looked   
at me, Wufei just muttered something, and the blondy just sputtered.  
  
"What? jeeze you introduce yourself to a bunch of kids and they just stand   
there. And put the gun down junior." I said at the one pointing the gun at me.  
  
Blondy stepped forward." I'm Quatre Rabera Winner, and I think the reason   
Heero and Duo are so shocked is because Duo's last name is Maxwell too."  
  
I giggled a little at that, and was at Glare boys, side in a second, I had   
the gun in my hand and was Smiling prettily at him. He just glared, shock   
dissipating." Reeeaaallyy, and my guess is that you're Heero, cause no   
offense, but my baby brother has probably got a personality, and seeing how   
Wufei is justice-bound, and Quatre is too nice, soo.. that either leaves   
braid-boy or bang-boy." I walked over to tall-bang-bering boy peering at him   
from behind my own bangs. " Nope, your too quiet, and that only leaves......"   
I raced over and glomped onto the one with the braid. " Baby Bro.!"  
  
T. B. C.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya like? review, feedback peoples.  



	3. Of Subspace pockets

  
Title: Death Onee- Chan part 2 (teaser)  
  
Author: Vanna Maxwell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Yes we finally get to see some Shounen ai, 1+2, 3+8, 4+?,5+?  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, AU, I put myself into the fic, which means there's going to be boy/boy love and Trowa and I are going to be a couple later on, for this fic I thought I'd change it, she doesn't like Quatre with other boys so I made it best-friend safe, even though this is probably going to be the only fic I write that this happens in.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, I do however own Dana, Vanna, The Gundam Scatha and my pet, Ruis Ohn. and some of the stuff I refer too is from Tenchi Muyo, I dont own that either, except for the few changes I make in them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Death Onee-chan part 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we last left our hero's and heroine:   
  
I giggled a little at that, and was at Glare boys, side in a second, I had  
the gun in my hand and was Smiling prettily at him. He just glared, shock   
dissipating." Reeeaaallyy, and my guess is that you're Heero, cause no   
offense, but my baby brother has probably got a personality, and seeing how   
Wufei is justice-bound, and Quatre is too nice, soo.. that either leaves   
braid-boy or bang-boy." I walked over to tall-bang-Bering boy peering at him   
from behind my own bangs. " Nope, your too quiet, and that only leaves......"   
I raced over and glomped onto the one with the braid. " Baby Bro.!"  
  
Now we return to the scene outside the Bar named Violet Fox,   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The silence was disrupted by the Chinese boy falling to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
Quatre jumped and rushed over to where Wufei was currently sprawled out on the cold on the cement, and began to check to see if he was all right.  
  
Heero was glaring again, trigger-finger twitching, wishing he had his gun.  
  
Vanna let go of Duo and sighed, " You men, always so finicky about every single thing." She walked over to where Quatre sat on the ground, snapped her fingers and a translucent keyboard appeared under her fingers, causing each of the conscious pilots to widen their eyes and step back a little. Vanna chuckled, and hit the 'enter' key on her keyboard, making a red door appear out of thin air, she took her hands from over the keyboard and it disappeared, picking up Wufei and turning back to the shocked pilots she stated : " You see what I mean? You see one dimensional gateway and freak out, this is where I'm supposed to take you guys anyway, your respective instructors and mine wanted to speak with you, and seeing how my residence is far more technologically advancded then yours, they decided for my place to have the communications, and means." Trowa's 'eye' widened and he shook his head. / How'd she say that all in one breath?/ before she turned around and opened the door, walking into the darkness, disappearing completely.  
  
The rest were a bit suspicious though, and looked at the portal curiously, Duo, of course being the first one to speak "Anou, sister? dimensional portal? Aughhh!!!!"he didn't get enough time to finish as a purple-finger nail-polished hand reached out and grabbed his right arm, dragging him in, Heero, not about to let Duo go it alone, ran after him, in which Quatre, curious as ever, also followed. Leaving the banged one to shrug and walk in as well.  
  
**Inside Vanna's Lab/home**  
  
Duo widened his eyes at the huge expanse of room in the well.....room. Vanna let go of his arm and walked over to where Wufei laye on what appeared to be a floating, bed? She typed a couple of keys on her ever present keyboard and an ice-pack appeared in midair, floating in front on her, she picks it out of the air and places it on Wufei's forehead, before turning around to welcome the boys to her home. Each had their own reaction. silence.Vanna sighed and began to explain from what she had been told, before that one with the glare took out his toy again.  
  
"Welcome gentlemen, this is my home, it is an inter-dimensional space, I can make it as big or as small as I want, my keyboard," she made the translucent, floating object appear, for emphases, and continued."can pretty much give me anything I want, if it's possible, I can't type in: 'kill Relena Peacecraft' and it will happen." at these words Heero seemed to pout a little, Quatre frown a bit, Duo to snap his fingers as if he were saying 'damn', and Trowa to just be, well Trowa." That's it about the lab, now what do you want to know, I'm sure your cute little heads are just busting with questions."  
  
Unsurprisingly, Duo was the first to start. "Sister?" he repeated again, as if the knowlege that he had living family, was the hardest thing in the world for him to grasp.   
  
Vanna smiled kindly, and motioned for them to follow her into the sitting room, which consisted of six floating purple cushions, and a floating 'table', she sat down at one of the pillows, crossing her legs under her and starting to type on her keyboard. "What do you want to drink?" They hesetenly sat on the pillows before Quatre spoke up politely, " What do you have?" Vanna sweatdropped, and fell off her cushion, before springing back up in a flurry of motion, she cleared her throat, " Quatre, dear sweet little Quatre-bean, I just told you I have a keyboard that can create almost anything, I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever beverage You may want!"she said, closing her eyes and muttering to herself.Quatre blushed. Duo spoke up, saving his friend, " Um a chocolate milkshake?" Vanna smiled and mentally thanked him, pressing a few keys before a frosty glass full to the brim of chocolate milkshake appeared on the table before Duo, who gave the biggest grin she had seen out of him yet before sipping on the straw.Vanna smiled and kept her hands poised over the keyboard." What about you Ro-chan?" ( I gave Heero a new nickname bwahahahaha) she asked the slightly glaring pilot who was currently making goo goo eyes at her brother, /hmmm, save that for future reference/ " tea." Vanna nodded and a traditional cup of Japanese tea appeared before him, his eyes widened a bit, before he softly asked,"How'd you know?" he asked, voice going lower. The softness of his voice caused the other boys to look at him in mild-shock, and the young 'lady' to smile again at him." You always take your tea the same way, some lemon a bit of lime, and your stepfather, Odin Lowe always served it to you in a bright blue, traditional Japanese terra-cotta tea cup, it was your favorite when you were six," she stated a matter of factly.Heero's mouth dropped open, he started to sputter in a very un-heero like matter."B-but, h-how d-d-did you know that?" Vanna smiled,"I'm Duo's sister, and White Lady," then she snickered a bit," and cause I used to watch you when you were a kid, I mean, c'mon Heero that thing you did with the laboratory frogs was classic!"  
  
TBC  
*****************  
there is more yet to come, review it remember, this is just a teaser to chapter 2, not the actual thing!


End file.
